


Sleepover

by mellivias



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, f/f - Freeform, makeout, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/pseuds/mellivias
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a sleepover. Oneshot.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleeping here right next to me  
> But will you ever mess with me?"
> 
> Dedicated to Jev, who reignited the Faberry flame in me.

Rachel was rarely allowed to have guests over on school evenings. This had always been a rule in her household. Yet here it was, a Thursday night, and she was having a sleepover – but that was hardly the most unbelievable part of the night. 

Beside her, in cotton pyjama pants and an oversized T-shirt, lay Quinn Fabray. 

Quinn Fabray _was in her bed._

During rehearsal today, Mr. Schue had asked if any of the girls in class could put Quinn up for the night while her parents were out of town (they clearly did not trust their formerly pregnant teen daughter alone in a big house). Mr. Schue was careful to emphasize the word ‘ _girls_.’ 

Rachel had volunteered almost immediately, not only keen to earn her teacher’s appreciation, but also because she’d take any chance she could get to hang out one-on-one with Quinn Fabray. Something had always drawn her to Quinn. She was beautiful, in the kind of way that made people’s breath catch in their throats. And she was elegant. People envied her. But it was Quinn’s unwavering sense of self that Rachel really admired. The two weren’t so different, Rachel often thought. They were both ruthless and self-assured, but under the surface, deeply uncertain. Rachel thought that if she and Quinn just spent a little time together, they could probably really understand each other. It was all she’d wanted in all the years she’d known Quinn. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Quinn said, just as coldly as she’d said the few other words she’d spoken tonight. 

“Of course,” Rachel said, almost too enthusiastically. “You know, I’m just glad we’re getting the opportunity to hang out one-on-one. I feel like we never really –”

“I’m really tired, Rachel. I kind of just want to go to sleep, okay?” 

“Um, yeah, of course,” Rachel said, turning over to face away from Quinn. She knew Quinn would hear the disappointment in her voice. Why could she never just be  _cool?_

Rachel clicked off the bedside lamp. 

After a few long moments, Quinn spoke. 

“Rachel? I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Can I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone?” 

This was unexpected. Quinn’s voice sounded so soft and genuine. 

“Yes,” Rachel whispered into the silence between them. 

“I’m always the meanest to the people I like the most.”

Rachel smirked. She was glad Quinn couldn’t see her. 

“I don’t know why I do that,” Quinn continued, “It’s just easier to keep people at a distance than to open myself up to get hurt. I probably learned that from my dad.” 

“I do that too,” Rachel said softly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. All the time.” 

Both girls were silent. Rachel felt Quinn’s fingers connect with hers. She shivered at her touch. 

“Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean you like me?”

When Quinn didn’t reply, a knot developed in Rachel’s stomach. She was always ruining everything, she should have known this impromptu sleepover with Quinn would be no different. Why would someone as interesting and popular as Quinn like someone like Rachel anyway?

But Quinn was still holding her hand. That was something. 

“You could say that,” Quinn said, finally. 

“Quinn...” Rachel started, after another beat. She didn’t know if it was the smell of Quinn’s perfume that was making her crazy, but whatever it was, something made her feel like taking a risk. And Rachel Berry hardly took risks, unless it was for a solo in glee club. 

“Yeah?” Quinn replied. 

“Can I kiss you?”

That was also unexpected. That wasn’t what Rachel had meant to say. Well, she didn’t know what she’d meant to say, but it wasn’t that. Anything but that. 

Quinn tensed beside her, and slowly unlaced her fingers from Rachel’s. 

 _God, you’re so stupid_ , Rachel thought to herself. 

She sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. She was going to do what Rachel Berry did best, and talk her way out of an impossible situation. 

“I’m sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was so stupid. I didn’t mean – I just, I’ve never kissed a girl, and I don’t know, you’re so pretty, and I thought maybe we –”

She was stopped by the feeling of Quinn’s soft lips on her own.

Rachel pinched the skin on her thigh between her fingers to wake herself up. But this wasn’t a dream. 

_Quinn Fabray was kissing her._

The kiss felt frantic, but tender. Quinn moved her body closer to Rachel’s, and they could feel the heat radiating off of each other. Rachel let her guard down. 

Quinn pulled away, and looked at Rachel, fluttering those unbelievably brown eyes. Rachel’s stomach flipped. 

“What are you thinking?” Quinn asked, softly. 

“I’m thinking I’ve never kissed anyone so beautiful before.”

Quinn grinned. They looked at each other for a minute before Rachel let her fingers trail their way across Quinn’s stomach, lifting her shirt gently. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, lifting it enough that she could see the black sports bra underneath. Quinn nodded, and Rachel wondered how on earth this was really happening. 

Finally, she lifted Quinn’s shirt all the way over her head. Then she got to work laying soft kisses across her stomach, as Quinn lay her head on her pillow. 

“God, I’ve always wanted to do this,” Rachel said, and she kissed Quinn’s lips again. 

“You can take my bra off too,” Quinn whispered.  _Oh my god_. 

She obeyed, unlatching the bra and revealing Quinn’s perfect boobs. Rachel had to sit back for a moment and admire her. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” she said. Quinn blushed slightly. 

Rachel climbed on top of her, straddling her, and started to kiss her again, this time more intensely. Quinn reached up and ran her hands through Rachel’s hair. 

With swollen lips, Rachel pulled away and found her way to Quinn’s neck, and then to her boobs, her nipples, leaving kisses all along the way. Quinn moaned.

“You like that?” Rachel asked alluringly, surprising herself.  

“You’ve never done this before?” Quinn asked breathily. 

“I’ve only dreamt it,” Rachel said, before kissing Quinn again. Their chemistry was so natural, Rachel had never had to think so little while she was kissing someone. 

Quinn kissed her so deeply, with her other hand tangled in Rachel’s hair. 

As they kissed, Rachel started to think about how it was a school night, and how her dads were sleeping next door, and how – no.  _Don’t overthink this_. She was always overthinking things. 

But Quinn read her mind. 

“We should go to sleep,” Quinn breathed into Rachel’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Rachel said, laying  softly on her back beside Quinn again. 

“Not that this wasn’t...”

“I know...”

“It was great.”

“Yeah.”

“I think we should have a sleepover again sometime.”

“Me too.”


End file.
